Change of Heart
"Change of Heart" is the third episode of the first season of Teen Mom 2 . It was broadcast on January 25, 2011. Over the fourth of July, Jo's parents give Kailyn an ultimatum; lose the new guy and focus on school or find a new place to live, while Jenelle has a change of heart and agrees to sign custody of Jace over to her mom . Leah and Corey give it another shot and get back together and Chelsea tells Megan she's giving Adam another chance. Leah Doctor's have told Leah that Ali must wait two months before she can have her MRI because she is too young and isn't sure where she stands relationship wise with Corey but is happy that she can spend time with him. Leah is trying to stay positive around Corey but deep down she is really worried about Ali. Leah has been trying to be strong infront of Corey and the girls but is really worrying, she sits down at a restaurant with her mom Dawn to discuss her feelings and gets emotional because she doesn't want to accept that theirs something wrong with Ali and that it may be possibility she will never walk. With everything that has been going on with Ali, Leah needs a night out to take her mind off things so Leah and Corey go out whilst Joetta (Corey's step-mom) babysits the twins. After bowling Corey says he wants Leah and him to get back together and Leah is happy to be back together. Leah is happy they have back together but she wants to know that the things in the past are actually a thing in the past and both are ready to commit to eachother and they both admit they made mistakes but are commited to making the relationship work as they love each other. Leah is happy they can no work together in raising their family and getting Ali better. It's 4th July and Leah and Corey are heading to his uncles house for a cook-out. Later that night Corey takes Leah out and suprises her with a rented boat to watch the fireworks. Chelsea Chelsea is enjoying the freedom of living on her own, Chelsea is still trying to finish school work whilst Megan looks for a job, but with struggling for money Randy has to step in and give Chelsea some money for food. Randy dislikes Adam and if he knew Chelsea has been seeing Adam behind her back he might stop supporting her.Adam comes over and Aubree keeps saying dada so Chelsea keeps trying to get Aubree to say mama but she just keeps saying dada. Chelea is trying to study but living with Megan and Aubree can be distracting and after hanging with Adam the other day she can't stop thinking about him. She sits down with Megan and talks to her about Adam and that he asked her back out but shes confused because she doesn't know what to do she wants to but she doesn't aswell. Chelsea and Adam have been spending more time with each other and her feelings are coming back. Adam said that hes prepared and ready to change and wants her and Aubree back. Chelsea agrees but until she knows they are going to work she isn't telling anyone especially her dad. Chelsea is going to see admissions team at the beauty college and leaves Adam in charge of Aubree and as a test leaves everything to see if he does everything, when she returns Chelsea is suprised that Adam did everything Aubree needed. Kailyn Kailyn is still living in Jo's parents basement and after everything that went on the other day when they found out that she was dating another guy she is worried she may get kicked out. Kailyn sits down and talks with Jo's parents who say that they want her to get an education, a job and look after Isaac before dating other guys and give her an ultimatum if she wants to continue her relationship with Jordan and if hes that important she should either move into Jordan's or find somewhere else to stay but Kailyn doesn't want to choose between having a home or dating. Because she is dating Jordan, Kailyn is worried that Janet and Eddie (Jo's parents) will ask her to leave but shes not letting it get to her as she's got college orientation. Because her friend can't take her to college Kailyn is forced to have no option but asking Jo's brother Junior for a lift to college. Whilst in her orientation Isaac is cranky and keeps crying and being their is showing Kailyn just how hard it is going to be being a college student, working and a mom. Kailyn has nowhere to live but Jo's parents and is thinking about ending things with Jordan because she needs somewhere stable for her and Isaac and if she didn't end things with Jordan she wouldn't have anywhere to live.Kailyn's mom Suzi has been feeling guilty about not being their for Kailyn at her orientation so has given Kailyn her old car, but its hard for Kailyn to be happy when she knows she must break up with Jordan. Kailyn's 4th July isn't going good, she and Jordan planned to go watch fireworks but since she was made to break-up with him, she is stuck at Jo's house where she isn't even wanted. Jenelle Jenelle has moved back home to her moms house, but her mom is still adamant that she is going for custody. Because her mom wants custody Jenelle heads out to try and find a job to prove that she wants to do right by Jace, but finding a job isn't easy when shes got to get ready for college and with her mom being in a better position she thinks that she is probably better off looking after Jace. Jenelle is trying to stay responsible for Jace and goes to speak to her mom Barbara about her talking custody of Jace, Jenelle knows that she is struggling to take care of herself let alone another person and Barbara thinks its a wise decision but Jenelle thinks its more pressure because she must get her college done and job so she can get back her custody but she doesn't want be like her dad and run out on Jace, Jenelle and her mom make up and give each other a hug. After realizing she can't afford the legal bills and will struggle with college work, a job and motherhood Jenelle along with Barbara drop Jace off at daycare and head to Brunswick County Courthouse where Jenelle has agreed to sign over temporary custody of Jace to her mom Barbara. Jenelle feels like she has done the right thing for Jace but is still coming to terms with signing over custody of Jace. Barbara is heading out and is about to take the car seat but Jenelle says leave it incase Jason heads over and takes them out but Barbara says no because she isn't having her go out with Jace alone and since she has custody it's up to her. Jenelle's job hunting has paid off and she has managed to get a job waitressing at a local restaurant. It's 4th of July week and Jenelle wants to take Jace to see the fireworks but her mom puts the blockers on it and says no. Jenelle goes with friend Amber to the beach to watch the fireworks but is still upset she couldn't bring Jace and see's other children their. Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 episodes 03